


a good morning

by waveydnp



Series: smut for smut's sake [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp





	a good morning

Dan opens his eyes to the soft white light of an early December morning. Everything is quiet and hazy and he can see tiny snowflakes falling outside the window. They’d forgotten to close the curtains again and for once, he’s glad. They’re up high enough that it’s not likely anyone can see inside unless they’re really motivated, and the pale glow that filters through the glass is beautiful against the broad canvas of Phil’s shoulders.

It’s not often Dan wakes up this early, and even less so that he wakes up before Phil. It seems to only happen on the days they have absolutely nowhere to be, nothing to do. Nothing to do but snuggle in close under the soft heather grey sheets and enjoy each other.

He should close his eyes and pull the blanket up over them both and go back to sleep. He doesn’t get to do this very often and it’s one of his favourite things. Tomorrow he has to see the therapist and attend a meeting at IRL and edit the video he’s been promising for like a week. The air in their room is chilly and the bed is warm and it beckons him back into its cozy depths with every passing second.

There’s one thing he likes even more that sleeping though, and it just so happens to be laid out before him, soft and freckled and beautiful as ever.

Phil always wakes up first. Phil’s always the one who gets to kiss Dan awake and run his hands over Dan’s stomach and make Dan feel good first, which is a hell of a way to still be waking up almost every morning after nearly a decade. That’s just the kind of bliss that comes with being the man Phil loves. It’s bloody amazing. But somehow it’s even better when Dan beats him to it.

Because Phil can’t start his day without it. It’s been this way since the very first time they woke up in the same bed, all those years ago in Rossendale on that cold grey afternoon in October. It’d been fumbling and giggly and quicker than either of them would be particularly proud of, but still one of Dan’s happiest memories, and one they’ve been repeating and improving and perfecting ever since.

Even when they’ve overslept and they really don’t have time and they should be showering or getting dressed, this is how their days together begin. But today, today is Dan’s favourite kind of day because there’s nothing to stop him taking his time with it. Today he gets to love Phil the way he deserves to be loved.

He rolls over onto his side and shuffles forward to spoon Phil’s body. He’s always been bigger than Phil, taller and wider and firmer, but the difference has become even more pronounced over the past year. All his training is really starting to pay off, he thinks, as he slots himself against Phil’s slender frame. His naked chest presses into Phil’s naked back and he shudders a little at the sudden warmth. This is why neither of them wear a shirt to bed, even in the dead of winter.

Dan plants a kiss on the meaty part of Phil’s shoulder and slides his hand across his waist and onto his stomach. Phil hardly stirs and Dan doesn’t waste time teasing. He doesn’t want Phil to wake up and get hard before he can get his hands beneath his pants and around his soft cock.

Dan loves Phil’s soft cock. Almost as much as he loves Phil’s hard cock. Really he just loves Phil’s cock, maybe even to a degree that’s slightly ridiculous.

It’s just so pretty. Even when it’s soft, it’s longer and thicker than any dick has a right to be. Phil is the epitome of a show-er, something that used to make Dan feel incredibly self-conscious about his own situation.

Now Dan just loves it, without reservation or thoughts of comparison to himself. He slides his hand under Phil’s pants and runs his fingers over the silkiness he finds there. He can’t tell if Phil’s awake yet or not. He honestly hopes he isn’t--he wants to squeeze without feeling any resistance, to tug gently on the soft wrinkled hood of skin that envelops the head. He wants to cup Phil’s balls and rub a finger against the sensitive skin below them.

So he does. He squeezes and tugs and cups and kisses Phil’s neck and listens for the signs that he’s woken up. It’s a game they like to play, if they haven’t woken up at the same time. They’ve had the conversation and set the boundaries and enjoyed this little game for years. Whoever wakes up first gets to touch the other, gets to try to make the other moan and squirm. Whoever wakes up second has to try to stay sleepy and quiet as long as he can.

Dan’s terrible at staying quiet. The game rarely lasts long, because usually Phil wakes up first and has Dan panting and whining for more in a matter of minutes.

Phil is much, much better at this game. He’s good at staying quiet. Oftentimes Dan will have a sticky hand before Phil’s made so much as a grunt.

It doesn’t take him long to get hard though, so Dan never has to wonder very long if Phil’s awake.

Today Dan gets a blissful few minutes of spongy flesh and velvety foreskin before he feels Phil growing even longer and thicker in his hand, before that skin is pulled back and Dan can rub his thumb against the glossy smoothness of Phil’s head.

Phil groans a little when Dan slides said thumb through his slit. Dan grins. He’s playing dirty today. He knows how much Phil loves that. He knows if he catches Phil early on, before he’s woken up fully and steeled himself against Dan’s broad thumb, he can usually elicit a game-ending moan from Phil’s lips.

“You lose,” Dan whispers into Phil’s ear, before biting the lobe. Phil also loves to be bitten.

“Don’t care,” Phil mumbles sleepily. “Do it again.”

Dan’s more than happy to obey.

He’s more than happy to stroke Phil slowly and lazily, to suck on his little ear and kiss his neck and press himself against the soft roundness of Phil’s ass. He’s happy to listen to Phil’s deep, quiet moans and sudden hisses when he bites into that meaty shoulder. He’s happy to smell Phil’s raspberry shampoo and press his knees against the backs of Phil’s thighs as his big hand strokes over Phil’s big cock.

More than anything, he’s happy when Phil finally comes, long and hard after such a long slow delicious build up, because that means Phil will turn around and Dan gets to kiss Phil’s lips and look into those ocean eyes and feel that stubbly jaw rub against his own neck.

“Mmm,” Phil moans appreciatively against Dan’s slightly chapped lips. “I like waking up second sometimes.”

“Me too.” Dan smiles and rolls on top of Phil. “My turn.”


End file.
